User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Hello Supa. The darn code problem hasnt gone away yet. And the Dante Article has been choked. Can you fix that? Seriously how can I edit anymore? Even the signature button isnt working. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) So your thoughts on the Xai'athi thus far? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback. I took a look through the article last night, and kinda thought you'd bring those up. Just had a feeling. Anyway, thank you for the compliment. I've been working on it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude, dude, dude!!! Guess what? Remember that stuff I was telling you about Chaos Gods and Daemon Princes? I found the link on my PSP. It was there, I just kept passing it up. Stupid me. Anyway, here you go: http://forums.relicnews.com/showthread.php?157633-Daemons-of-Chaos-Undivided :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least we've got the link. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, one of them was. She is a member of the Morgans under Theodore, Elijah's exiled Rogue Trader brother. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) XD --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) They suffer yet another scism. Mars is a battleground, while the vast majority of the forge worlds in what's left of the Imperium have returned to the old Mechanicus. Those chosing the serve the Emperor are being hunted down by the other tech-priests, meaning whatever the Imperials or Theocrats break, they have to fix themselves, meaning that the war will be very costly technologically. The Mechanicus may join a side as a third party, but their scism and eventual independence doesn't take place for another hundred years in the ET. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Viral's Timeline Hello Supa. You remember Viral? Well I decided he i from an alternate future where Man is falling. And i've been thinking and i've come up with a Extended Timeline for him. So its the 42nd Millenium and all is going to hell. Things are bad enough as they are and the Emperor is slowly dying. By the time Viral is sent back in time humanity has been pushed back all the way to Saturn. The Tau are extinct. Most Eldar have fled the Galaxy. Exodites are extinct as weall and the Dark Eldar have fled to the safety of Commoragh. This is the Fall of Man. But things truly turn for the worst when the "true" tyranid invasion slams into the Galaxy from the East, North East, and South East. Whole Sectors are being devoured at a time and all attempts to halt it are like spitting in an ocean. The Tau Empire falls in the first decades of the invasion. Segmentum Command begins a full mobilization of all military resources to fight back. However this has unforseen consequences. With the massive troop deployment to the East, Chaos has taken this oppritunity to strike. The forces of Chaos break free of Cadia and the world falls. The hordes of Chaos spill into reality. In desperation, strategic reserves from Segmentum Pacificus and Solar are mobilized in a great counter offensive, the vast majority of the vaunted Grey Knights chapter are among them. Battlefleets Pacificus merges with the remnants of Battlefleet Obscurus and the reinforcements from Battlefleet Solar. The chaos invasion has been halted for now. To counter the terrible threat to the north, the Hight Lords resort to syphoning off a percentage of the Psykers destined for the Psychic Choir to be recruited by the Grey Knights in order of bolster their numbers. The massive tyranid invasion brings about an even worse aftershock. An invasion of that magnitude had accelarated the awakening of the dreaded Necrons who awaken in an alarming rate. Thankfully much of the Necron forces became embattled against the Tyranids rather than humanity, not to say that overwelhming forces were not arrayed against it. By now half of Ultima has been lost. The Crius Sector stands alone and isolated for ten years before falling. The full might of the Tyranids now descended on Ultramar. But the Sons of Guilliman were no t caught unawares. For years now they have been preparing to fight to the last. Lord Calgar sent out a call to all Ultramarine successor chapters to defended their primarch. More than 1/3 of all chapters of Ultramarine descent flocked to Ultramar, many of the Second Founding. A Pseudo-Ultrmarines Legion was founded with Lord Calgar at its head. Even when cut off and surrounded, for 100 years Ultrmar stood, even when Calgar was gravely wounded and interred within a mighty dreadnought, the sons of guilliman did not falter. However attrition was taking its toll. In a hundred years, 13 chapters of Ultrmarines fell and now Macragge was all that stood. For ten years afterwards Macragge stood, but soon the Fortress of Hera was all that was left. For one year more it stood, until it too fell. Martyrs Calgar, Cato Sigarius, Librarian Tigurius, and Uriel Ventris would go down in the annals of history as some of the Imperiums greatest heros. However a great darkness fell with Macragge. The stasis of the Primarch Guilliman was broken and his blessed genes consumed. This ultimate tragedy ravaged the hearts of all astartes. And with his final demise, the Hive Mind created its grandest monstrosity, augmented by the blessed genes of a primarch, the Hive Tyrant evolved into a monsterous and godlike Hive Overlord. Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels still lived. He and all Sons of Sanguinius returned to Baal to once against defended their beloved Primarch. The Fall of Ultramar would not be repreated on Baal. Contact with the Blood Angels as long been lost. Their fate is unknown. In this time the Salmanders attempt to defend their home Noctrune. However it is obvious that they would fall as the Ultrmarines had. Praying that Vulkan found forgive him Tu'Shan, ordered that the planet to be evacuated. With the fall of Ultramar, the High Lords were now in panic. All of Ultima Segmentum had been consumed and now the dreaded hordes prepared to spill into the other segmentums. With the other bulk of their forces embattled to the north, there was little they could do. In these dark times they made a desperate descision. They abolish the 1,000 man limit to space marine chapters and decree that all astartes must adopt new and far more agressive recruitment protocols to expand their numbers and combat the threat. In this time the Black Templars become extinct in a massive counter attack against the Tyranids. The Space Wolves are gone too. Long ago they charged into the Eye of Terror to seek out their beloved Primarch, they have not been heard from since. The Dark Angels have fallen into despair and superstion, believing the time they had to redeem themselves is up. The Sons of Lion had retreated to the ruins of Caliban, their fate is unknown but rumour persist that they defend it against Chaos. The Imperial Fists too have abandoned the war, they had retreated to Terra to prepare for the final conflict. They would defend the Imperial Palace like they had 10,000 years ago. The winds of change also began to blow among the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars. So many of their Forgeworlds had fallen in the last millenium and so much technologic relics lost with them. In desperation to save mankind, many members began trying to improve and reverse engineer old technology. This is met with harsh oppsoition by Puritan Mechanicus who held fast to the old teachings of the Machine God. A brief but bloody battle ensued for control of Mars. After the climactic battle of Valles Marineris, the Progressor emerged victorious. However the great forges of Mars took heavy damage. For more than a millenium the Imperium is now fighting for its life. Despite the full mobilization of all military assests, the Imperiums borders are still shrinking. Chaos was making gains in the north and the Tyranids were still driving from the east and south. Soon there would be nothing between their enemies and Segmentum Solar. The High Lords decreed that all forces are to pull back to Seg. Solar and regroup. The remaining holds of humanity are surrendered and humanity makes a full exodus back to its own heartland. Soon a great defensive barriers is raised to defend the last bastions of man, it is named the Maginot Sphere. Now the Imperium was able to stabilize the frontline. The newely rebuild forges of Mars now moved to churn out new weapons for mankind. Some of their most notworthy works was the Mk. lX Magna power armour, and the awesome Contender-Class Dreadnoughts. Despite their best efforts, over the centuries humanity was still being pushed back. By the end of the 42nd Millenium the Golden Throne is on its last gasps and mankind was forced all they way back to the Sol System. After the Fall of Pluto, the last and mightiest of Man's fleet retreated to fall back to their next fortress, Saturn. Commander Viral Harkonnen was among those battling the Tyranids at Pluto. In recognition for his unwavering loyality, courage, and genius he had been placed in command of the Imperiums last fleet of Contender Dreanoughts. Viral has been hard bitten by the war, no matter how many he tried to save it was not enough, now he new Humanities end was at hand. His close friend Lucifer Syphra had not given up hope though, he still fervently believed that humanity would prevail. Viral was not so optimistic. He and his fleet were the last to retreat from Pluto and make a warp jump to Saturn. But something went horribly wrong. There was a malfunction with the Warp Drive and the war currents caused them to be derailed from the current path and send realing back in time. When they finally exited the Warp, what they found astounded Viral. There was no war, everywhere he looked the Imperium still stood. Worlds that he had seen fall were prospering. He came to realize that he had somehow been sent back in time to the past. The Fall has not happened yet. Realizing the sheer magnitude of this oppritunity, Viral vowed to change the future and save Humanity....no matter the cost *Phew* Where there you go. Viral's world. Kinda too much but I jut wanted to share it is all. What do you think? Makes a good ET. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Could you please protect my Emperors Hunters againest users using an IP address, as it has recently been vandalised? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, go ahead. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 02:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the offer! I don't really have any questions at the moment, and I think I have the template system down. I won't hesitate to ask for help if I need it. (P.S. The how to guides here have been seriously helpful) Fallenworld 01:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Supah. --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 04:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, it probably shouldn't be me who is bringing this up, but I really couldn't help it. The things about the necrons here are out of date to the new codex. Personally, I don't feel the need to change (5e necrons stink), but some people might get picky about that. Fallenworld 12:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you there. All I've been doing is roughly following what BB suggested (which was that ATs should be community projects). But yeah, as ATs are becoming more common and Total is now only a lurking Admin (since he was the original New Admin charged with the ATs) we need something more concrete. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Gammamarines Sorry about editing the template, i didnt know how to copy it and make my own, thanks for helping me. Hey Supa, as you may know I have started on Viral's page. I have some parts done but not others. But anyway I would like a little feedback on what there is. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa. Cal has been helping make Dante less Mary-Sue. I've made alot of changes mainly involving Personality and Abilities/Traits. Also can you take a look at Viral? Or atleast what little I have. Cal says he's Mary-Sue. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Supa. Well regarding Dante, as a previously mentioned, I mad alot of changes to his personality and the Abilities section. Seriously thought i mentioned that. As for Viral. Thanks, I thought time travel is always fun, especially when its never been done in that universe. As for if he is in a ET or AT, I was thinking that he is from an AT where it is the 42nd Millenium, ahead of mainstream 40k and minorly different. And the whole adversary thing. Yeah im going to tone it down, first of all no mercy for xenos and heretics. I guess only for '''fellow imperials. Plus he wont totally jeoprodize the entirety of his plan and the fate of the galaxy. But he will get distracted once in a while and have fun. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) So Supa. Have you relooked at Dante yet? As before mentioned, the Personality and Abilities sections are what changed the most. Also made new changes to Viral in his Personality and Morals. That Viral is going to have some ludicrously ambitious plans. :3 Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You make an excellent point Supa. Perhaps his issues could arise later on in his career, after he is the CM. And I could say he likes to lead from the front'' whenever possible''. As for Captains, he has a few importan comrades as captains. They arent just minor characters in his story. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa. I had an idea. Where Viral is from, so many of the heroes we all know are fallen martyr. (Calgar, Cervan, Yarrick, Ventris, etc.) For Viral these are mythical heroes and defenders of Mankind. Now that he is there he may have to fight them, heroes he has admired. That will surely be painful no? Though im not sure in what section that would belong to. Also should I have a list of objectives? Its a crazy to do list, and I mean crazy. Kidnapping a primarch is not even the worst part. Probably best if you hear them first. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Cerean Brotherhood Hey Supa, an Anonymus User has been editing DAT articles without permission. Most notably the Resurgence, Death Guard, Emperor, and now the Blood Angels. Not vandalism, actually rather good additions. But I have contacted him twice now and no response. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:15, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Im not sure. Just remembered that I discussed this with you before. But he isn't doing any damage. It's just that he hasn'y replied. I dont know if he even knows how to. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:34, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa regarding your latest message to the Anonymus. Well some of the articles were mine or encouraged edits. And im cool with those additions to mine. So that should be taken to account. However as you have said before, he may not be recieving our messages. Perhaps a blog or a message of a page is in order? A little crude yes, but how else to communicate? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you think that a blog would work? Or even leaving small headlines to the pages? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, am I allowed to create my own Space Marine Chapter?Commander Echo 15:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Supa. Hey can you do me a favor? I have two pages that I would like to have deleted. The Obilteration Angels, User:DirgeOfCerberus111/Sandbox, and DirgeOfCerberus111/Sandbox2. Just look at the Candidates for deletion category. Thank you. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:45, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Danke schoen! ^_^ Oh and Supa i had an idea. Remember that time where you you thought of a vegence crusade by the BR (making changes btw)? Well i've decided to go through with it. Bascially Dante is still pissed and find that one Ethereal's homeworld. In vegence (plus strategic value) they spearhead an imperial invasion. The war is VERY ugly with lots of attrition and eventually grounds into a bloody stalemate. It involves hurdling a Air Caste orbital city into the planet's surface and melting ice caps >:D Lots of ash and muddy battlefields. Eventually the Blaze Ravens retreat due to lossess but also recent nid attacks. Though they retreat, the BR had their vengence. The tau world is now ruined and they sent a damn clear message. Well thats the plan so far. :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC)